


A Very Merry Mitzvah

by ReaperWriter



Series: 8 Crazy Nights [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, crackfic, idk - Freeform, requested sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel, as requested, to my Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic Exchange piece "12 Days and 8 Crazy Nights".  Darcy and Steve are spending their last evening of their Chanukah visit with Darcy's family.  Gifts will be exchanged and very important questions asked and answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Mitzvah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/gifts), [meri_contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meri_contrary), [indynerdgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indynerdgirl/gifts).



It had been a great holiday. Darcy couldn’t believe how seamlessly Steve had fit into her family. He had never tired of sledding with the younger kids when the snow hit in the middle of the week, or having snowball fights, or helping build some seriously sick snow forts. He had gotten up hours before anyone and had shoveled the front walk and the driveway so they could all get out for Sabbath services at the synagogue. He had endured her great uncle Murray’s stories of his life as a screenwriter in post war Hollywood for hours.

Now, on this last night of Chanukah, she watched as her Grandma Levy pinched his cheek as he asked for another help of latkes, still wearing the pretty embroidered yamulka one of her aunts had given him as a present. 

“He’s a good one, sis,” Issac said, refilling her wine glass. “It’s good to see your taste has improved.”

Darcy punched him lightly in the arm. “My taste in men was not that bad.”

“Remember Danny Aaronson from Hebrew school? The one you took to your winter formal sophomore year of high school?” Issac’s eyes twinkled Lewis blue when she nodded. “He’s doing 8-10 upstate for bank fraud.”

Darcy blushed and grimaced. “One bad apple…”

“Sam…”

“Okay.” Darcy took a health sip of her wine. “Do you have a point?”

“He looks at you like I look at Sara,” he said, glancing over to where his sweet wife was straightening their son’s shirt. “Don’t screw this one up, kid.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Just then, her aunt Rachel called out that it was time for the last night’s presents. She and Steve had kept it small all week. She had gotten him an assortment of obscure but not terribly pricey art supplies. He had gotten her a number of nice, small accessory pieces including a neat clutch handbag for the inevitable parties at Tony’s and some pretty pieces of vintage costume jewelry, all perfectly suited to her. They had agreed that since Chanukah was over just a few days before Christmas, they would do one big gift on the last night to count for both.

Tonight, she hoped he liked his. She had saved up for the nice easel and oil set that folded in on itself. Luckily, her combined salary from Stark Industries and her honorarium from SHIELD, with the free tower housing Tony had insisted on she and Jane taking, meant that she had been able to afford a really nice set. She grabbed the large package. “Here, Steve, open this!” 

Steve sat down and carefully undid the wrapping, folding the paper carefully. Little reminders of his past, and how little he had growing up, always made her heart ache for him. Even now, with 70 years of back pay and interest from SHIELD in his bank account, Steve tended to be as frugal as possible about those sort of things. She watched as his eyes lit up, his long fingers unhooking the latch and stroking the row of paint tubes. “Honey, it’s perfect, thank you.” He leaned over and kissed her. 

“Now you can paint me like one of your French girls,” she whispered.

“Darcy Miriam Lewis, I heard that,” Nana Levy called from the couch. Steve laughed as she turned bright red. He took a deep breath and reached over carefully picking up a small, rectangular box. 

Darcy took it from him and carefully undid the silver and blue wrapping paper. Inside the cardboard was a beautiful, antique silver jewelry box. She looked at him, her eyes wide with wonder. “Steve, it’s beautiful.”

“It was my mother’s. Look inside.” Darcy flipped open the lid to see a small envelope. Opening it, she pulled out a sheet of old fashioned, cream colored linen writing paper, recognizing it as part of the stationary set she had given him for his birthday.

_“Darcy, Happy Chanukah! Thank you for becoming my friend first, my girlfriend second, and my family third. For making me a part of your family. And for giving me something to call home this holiday. I love you, and I want all the holidays with you to come. Ever yours, Steve.”_

Darcy looked up to dead silence and Steve, on one knee in front of her. Her eyes filled up with tears at the sight of the gold ring in his hand. “I know it’s not a big ring like Pepper’s, but it was my ma’s too. She told me someday I would find a girl who loved me for who I was, not what I did, and when I did, I should give it to her. That girl is you, Darcy. I can’t imagine anyone I would rather fight to come home to. So, I’m asking. Darcy Lewis, will you marry me?”

She launched herself into his arms and kissed him, soundly, as the family broke into clapping and cheers. When they broke apart, he wiped the tears off her face. “Not to nitpick, Darce, but was that a yes?”

“Yes, Steve, that was most definitely a yes.” She smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. There really is no place like home for the holidays.


End file.
